Acro
CantFaketheFunk 50. Acro Maybe I'll get some flak for having this guy as low on the list as he is. I did not like Acro much, if at all. He was all right before you found out the truth, and his unflappable nature is interesting... but when you consider what he stands for? He tried to murder a 16-year-old girl because she was too naive instead of, uh, TALKING to her about it (let alone one that his beloved brother loved, and the daughter of the man who took him in and was like a father figure to him). Did Acro not think that Russell--who he claimed to love like a father--wouldn't be torn apart by Regina's death? Or Bat, if he woke up? Ugh. Such awful motives. ---- Cloud and Squall 39th: Acro Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: None Acro was a hypocrite anyway you go. Regina never meant to kill Bat. Yet, Acro meant to kill her. It's such a horrible thing. In the end, he instead killed someone he didn't mean to- the Ringmaster. And yet still, I can't help but feel sorry for him. I think that he was very misguided. He wanted to kill Regina for his brother. But I don't think that Bat would've wanted that. In fact I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have. To plan the murder was wrong. But I think he felt bad about it at the end. He realized he was wrong. To imagine if he'd killed Regina instead... I think that would've hurt the Ringmaster too much. I don't think he realized that. That he would've hurt the ringmaster by killing Regina. In the end, he's guilty of what Regina was guilty of- and then some. He didn't realize what he was doing. But his intent was to kill. ---- DNEA 70. Acro I suppose that the 2-3 writers thought hey were so clever making a cripple as the murderer, but in the end the whole ludicrous set up of the murder and how it goes is absolutely stupid. Acro's apparently a nice guy and VERY IN TUNE WITH NATURE, but the whole murder is so mind numbingly idiotic, that I just can't justify placing him where the characters that inspire apathy reside. Seriously, it's so stupid. It's made up of so many assumptions, like: that the victim would bend over to lift the chest. Or that they'd even begin to try to lift the chest in the first place. But then again it was Regina that was the intended target, but then again Acro could've distracted her with a shiny object and then had his monkey o' doom throw her into orbit around Earth. God... what the hell, Acro. What the hell. ---- Naye745 51. Acro i really do like acro a good bit, but i can accept the complaints of those who say he's too "nice" to be a killer really what puts him so low in my view is that he was just introduced so late in the case and it's kind of hard to get a read on him as a character from him being so stoic for most of the trial ---- Paratroopa1 37. Acro Hmmmm, where to begin with this guy. I have really mixed feelings about him. On one hand, his entire motivation for the murder is completely ****ing stupid. OH NOES, SHE ACCIDENTALLY PUT MY BROTHER IN A COMA, I MUST KILL HER TO GET REVENGE, EVEN THOUGH HER FATHER IS THE ONE PERSON I RESPECT THE MOST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. Seriously, way to pay Russell Berry back for his kindness by attempting to kill his beloved daughter, you gigantic ****ing prick. But on the other hand, he is a very interesting character, regardless, and it is really cool to see a murderer who like, is still a likeable character for some reason. Acro isn't even slightly evil, just a total fool blinded by his irrational hatred for Regina. I have no problem with the fact that nailing him isn't satisfying because he seems like such a nice guy - it shouldn't always be that easy to put someone in jail. Not every case needs a villain. Taking him on in court is pretty interesting too, because you feel like a jerk for dragging him through the mud, since he's such a nice guy, and crippled to boot. And he doesn't get even the slightest bit rattled in court. Manfred von Karma of all people breaks down before this guy does. So Acro's pretty neat - it's unfortunate that his motivation for the murder, as well as the way he carried it out, is so amazingly stupid that it basically just ruined the entire case for me (which wasn't even that good to begin with). The best part about Acro are the hummingbirds he can summon at will, especially the one that pecks Phoenix's forehead. The hummingbird that pecks Phoenix's forehead should be in my character list, but I thought of him way too late. ---- SSBM_Guy 41. Acro http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/acro.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-111.jpg Case(s): 2-3 Acro is a weird murderer. He has, like, the most stupidest reason to kill someone. But you still feel bad for the guy. I mean, he killed someone that was loved on accident. But seriously. What the HELL is up with Acro? He wanted to kill Regina, because she doesn't understand how the world works? What the HELL?! Acro is seriously crazy. But he's still cool. I mean, he's, like, all relaxed. He really doesn't seem like a murderer. And his hummingbirds are cool. I mean, eriously. They're badass enough to poke Phoenix. Awesomeness. Acro is just a cool guy. Just...have stupid reasons for killing people. REALLY stupid reasons. Like, seriously, man. What the hell is up with you? <_< ---- transience 18. Acro haha gonna have to defend this one - this guy's just.. cool. he's a terrible murderer, the murder in 2-3 is just awful.. but I like this guy. I've never seen a guy stand there and not get rattled like Acro, and he's just very, very likable. you don't want to nail him in 2-3 because he just seems like he's a good person. - but despite the fact that his character doesn't fit the crime, I really enjoy him. the one big bright spot of 2-3 was Acro, I think. no matter what you said, you weren't going to rattle him. Godot would start sweating before Acro did. ---- WiggumFan267 33. Acro After seeing some lists, I see most people put him pretty low and commented on how they thought this was going to differ from the norm, but he's been pretty low on every list I've seen him on. I think I like him a bit more than most of you guys do, but not as much as this "norm", whatever it is. Either way, his role as a "villain" was obviously not that great, but it really wasn't suppsoed to be. And of course, that's what I like about him, is that he isn't your typical OMG IM EVIL ROFFLE LAWL FACE SPASMMMMMMMMM villain like every other witness in JFA (maybe save Ini, sort of, but she was still kind of "evil"...). I mean the guy actually cried. Not many other criminals have done that on the stand. And you gotta feel really bad for what happened also... I mean, despite the fact his motive was awful, he still mistakenly killed what was basically his best friend. Cry on, Acro. ---- Leonhart4 35. Ken "Acro" Dingling The Good: This guy is probably the most sympathetic villain in the series, in my opinion. Yeah, a lot of people hate him because the murder plot and motive were pretty farfetched, admittedly, but I can understand where he was coming from in a sense. Acro had essentially lost his brother and he had lost his ability to do what he loved in the circus, so to see Regina acting all happy and bubbly like it wasn't a big deal every day had to be infuriating. Maybe he could've talked to her, but knowing Regina, what would that have accomplished? Probably nothing. I just really feel for the guy. Also, Acro does have some pretty good cross-examinations, and the guy never gets rattled, even when you've basically got everything figured out. He has no "damage" animation. He's just always calm and collected. Plus, he's got those awesome hummingbirds that poke Phoenix in the head. The Best: Again, this is another thing that some people hate about Acro, but I honestly liked it when he started crying on the witness stand and the music started playing. That song ("True Pain") is honestly one of my favorites in the series. I'm even listening to it as I type this! It was just really touching, I thought. When he just breaks down and spills everything that he was feeling ("I just...couldn't go yet"), it gave me the chills. Acro didn't even make any excuses when it came down to it. He says he was just a murderer. The Bad: I think the flaws with Acro are obvious. The murder, for all intents and purposes, should have never worked. He's lucky that he actually killed anyone. Well, I guess he's kinda unlucky because he ended up killing Russell Berry, the person he loved and respected more than anyone else. The Worst: Acro just didn't really think through the consequences of what it would mean if he killed Regina. He would've hurt the two most important people in the world to him. Russell Berry would've been devastated, and I'm sure Bat wouldn't have wanted her dead. They all realized it was an accident, and even Acro himself knew it. I just think his bitterness got the best of him. Category:Fictional characters